


A chance at happiness

by MitchTheHystericalQueen



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A whole lotta plot, And Plot, Blowjobs, Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Porn, Smut, not enough fics of these two, spoilers for season 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchTheHystericalQueen/pseuds/MitchTheHystericalQueen
Summary: There is a criminal lack of Donnie fan fiction on this site so here I am, your lord and saviour, to rectify this problem.EDIT: this is now going to be a full story with plot and a generous sprinkling of smutty smut. Canon Divergence from 10x08.
Relationships: Connie/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Slight cannon divergence, contains very small spoilers for season 10. 
> 
> Enjoy! Or don’t.

Falling back onto the couch with Dog in his arms and his feet on the table, Daryl finally had a moment to breath. The weight of his fury friend laying across his bare chest was comforting and as he sat there he began to feel his body relax and his mind clear a little. Recently Daryl hadn’t been able to escape from his own mind. There was always something to think about. The whisperers, Lydia, whatever the hell was happening with Carol, the stress Michonne was under, worrying about Judith and RJ. And Connie. He had done a lot of thinking about Connie. 

He knew there was something between them and he wanted desperately to spend more time with her. Just her anyway. With everything going on around them at the moment they’d barely seen each other at all and every time they had they had been surrounded by their family. But everyone had their priorities at the moment and both of theirs had been ensuring that their family wasn’t slaughtered by a group of dead-skin wearing freaks and their pet walkers.

A small part of him thought maybe it was a good thing that he hadn’t been able to talk to her so much recently, hadn’t been allowed to get too close. He knew, just like everyone else, that this world they lived in was cruel and that small part of him was afraid that if he allowed himself to become too attached to her, then she would be snatched away. But he squashed that small voice down as far as it would go. Because he also knew that he couldn’t live, for however much longer that would be, holding back on things just because he was afraid to lose them. 

He was pulled quickly from his thoughts by Dog suddenly jumping from his lap and running to the door. The sound that had caught Dogs attention soon found Daryl’s own ears and by the time he pulled himself up from the couch, there was a knock on his door. He pulled it open and was shocked to find the very person that had been wandering his mind for the past few minutes stood smiling in front of him. 

“Uhh hey,” he said with a small wave. Connie gave him a small wave back and a smile. She was surprised to see that he was shirtless and subconsciously, her eyes fell from his down to his shoulders and along his toned torso. Daryl noticed her gaze on his body and flushed a little as her eyes returned to his once again. “What are you doing here?” He asked her, signing as many of the words as he could. She pulled her notepad out of her pocket and flipped to a clean page. She spent a moment writing before flipping the pad around for him to see  
‘Yumiko wanted to have a meeting with Michonne so I figured I’d tag along’  
Daryl nodded in understanding but before he could reply, Connie added to her note.  
‘And I missed you’  
The words pulled a smile to Daryl’s face as he replied.  
“I missed you too,” he smiled at her for a moment longer before stepping to the side and gesturing inside. She stepped through the threshold and Daryl pushed the door shut behind her. 

Dog jumped up around her excitedly as she pet him before Daryl called him down. Daryl went back to the couch and sat down again, Connie following him.  
‘How are things here?’ She signed to him.  
“They’re holding up. Lydia is struggling. I wish I could do more to help her” he replied, facing her and again signing as many words as he could.  
‘You’re doing everything you can’ Connie signed before pulling out her notebook again ‘you can’t fix this situation for her, the most you can do is make her feel like she doesn’t have to go through it alone’. She smiled at him again, although a little solemn this time and put her hand over his that was resting on the couch between them. She stroked her thumb lightly over the scarred skin on his knuckles. 

Daryl looked down to where their hands were touching, the contact causing a pleasant warmth to settle in his stomach. He knew that she cared for him and his family just as much as he cared for her and hers. They were family.  
“How are things your end?” He asked her.  
‘Same’ she signed ‘stressful’.  
“What about Kelly?” Connie wrote her response on the pad.  
‘She’s worried about losing her hearing fully. She just can’t see yet that it’s actually a superpower’. She signed the last word for him and Daryl nodded at her understandingly. There was nothing he could say that would help the situation and the both of them were comfortable sitting in their companionable silence. 

Daryl only realised that Connie’s hand had returned to his when she turned them so his was on top. He laced their fingers together and felt her lean against him, placing her head against his shoulder. He gently brought his own head down against hers and they sat in that position for a while. It was as perfect as it could have been in that moment and Daryl almost found himself forgetting that they were in an apocalypse. 

Connie shifted slightly against Daryl’s shoulder and he moved to look at her, thinking she may have become uncomfortable. She was looking up at him, the traditional smile pulling at her lips. His gaze was drawn to them for a second, just long enough to see her tongue dart out very slightly to wet them. He moved his eyes back up to hers and she squeezed his hand very lightly before leaning up and brushing her lips against his. 

It was slow and she held their for a few seconds before pulling back again. He was still looking in her eyes, slightly shocked and slightly turned on when he realised he hadn’t moved or kissed her back or said anything for a few seconds. He shook his head to clear it and leaned back in to kiss her. 

The kiss was longer this time and more passionate. He brought his hand up to the back of her head and cupped it as her own hand landed lightly on his chest. The feeling of her skin on his bare chest sent a shot of arousal through him and he began to shift her backwards so she was laying across the couch. She allowed him to manoeuvre her, not breaking the kiss, and soon enough he was settled over her, her legs on either side of his hips. 

With their tongues and lips fighting for dominance and their new position, Daryl was starting to become unbearable aroused, subconsciously rubbing his growing erection against her core. Despite the layers of clothes separating them, the grinding was creating a delicious friction for the both of them. Connie’s hands were rubbing up and down Daryl’s back now and he was surprised to discover that her didn’t mind her touching him there. It was intimate and made him feel less unnatural for the scarring across his back. 

They continued in this way for a time, both of them getting decidedly carried away in the activity. For Daryl it had been an extremely long time before he had so much as kissed anyone like this, before the end of the world, and even longer before that if he was honest. Until now he never truly realised how much it was something he had missed it. Daryl’s hands started to drift down Connie’s toned stomach and came to rest just under her shirt on her stomach.

Just as he was about to start the path back up under the shirt, there was a sudden and sharp knock at the door. He almost jumped out of his skin at the sound and Dog leaped up from his spot on the floor and bounded over to the door. Connie, initially confused by the sudden halt in their activity, followed Daryl’s eyes to the door and understood what was happening. 

He jumped up off the couch, adjusting himself in his pants to make his erection less visible before going over to the door and pulling it open, Connie following behind him. On the other side of the door stood Michonne. She glanced at him, noting the lack of shirt, and behind him to Connie who waved at her. She allowed herself a small smirk at Daryl’s clearly embarrassed expression before schooling her features again. The look on her face told Daryl that this was likely going to be important. 

“We’re calling a meeting with the council and everyone else. At the church in 10.” She said to him before waving back at Connie and leaving again. He pushed the door shut again and turned back to Connie. He grabbed her notebook and wrote on it. 

‘Rain check?’ She smiled at him and playfully shoved his shoulder.


	2. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - NOTES AND CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR SEASON 10 SPOILERS 
> 
> The follow up from their first kiss. Cannon divergence from when they get stuck in the caves. 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. You don’t have to though.

As it turned out, their ‘rain check’ was going to have to wait. After that first kiss, the events happening around them seemed to quicken ten-fold and barely two days later they found themselves here. Trapped in an old mineshaft that was now crumbling and collapsing around them. 

They had managed to dig a whole in the ceiling that they could climb through to escape before Carol had gone off to try and take care of the horde herself. Daryl had gone to save her but the dynamite was still dropped, causing the cave around them to start collapsing. 

They had rushed back to the group in time to see Jerry holding up one of the panels, allowing them enough room to escape. Kelly had already climbed out, Aaron following her quickly after. He reached back down into the hole and pulled Carol out after him. A few rocks landed on Daryl’s head and shoulders as the cave started to give even more. Jerry’s screams beside them urged them as quickly as they could, Daryl ushering Magna through the whole next. He then pulled Connie to the whole next and, for the briefest moment looked into her eyes. 

Time appeared to stop. They held the eye contact for barely a second but it said everything that needed to be said. She was quickly pulled through the whole by Aaron and Daryl jumped through immediately after, both him and Aaron holding out their arms to pull Jerry through. The moment he let go of the beam on his shoulders the earth began to rumble and, had they not known better, it could have been mistaken for an earthquake. Jerry was pulled up through the gap and in the last moment the rocks gave out in a cloud of dust and debris. 

Daryl leaned over himself and coughed violently for a moment, the dust clogging his airways. The adrenaline mixed with the physical exertion of what they had just survived was evident among the group through the heavy breathing and the even heavier silence that settled around them. 

Connie walked over to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He immediately pulled her to him and held her tight in his arms. She hugged him back, running her hands slowly up and down the leather on his back as she tried to calm him gently. His breathing eventually started to even out when the silence was broken by a voice. 

“We need to get out of here. That blast is gonna draw every walker and whisperer for a hundred miles,” Kelly spoke, her voice quivering slightly. She was still shaking, even as Jerry comforted her and refused to even look in Carol’s direction. Carol herself was crouched on the ground with her head in her hands, visibly sobbing. Daryl glanced at her and couldn’t help the anger that began to bubble in his chest. They could have died. All of them. All because she couldn’t just trust him. It stung and Daryl had to look away from her, biting his tongue. 

“Kelly’s right. Let’s go back. Tell the others we found the horde,” He said, walking past everyone to lead the way, before Carol stepped in front of him. She was still crying and she reached out to touch his shoulder. He flinched away from the touch, taking a step back away from her. He couldn’t talk to her right now, he knew if he did that he would say something he regretted. “I’m so sorry,” Carol whispered. Daryl simply looked away from her, tears beginning to sting behind his own eyes and walked past.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Things were a blur after that. Negan had succeeded in his secret mission of killing Alpha and both him and Carol walked back to Alexandria, head in hand. Beta faced a similar fate and the final war against the whisperers was fought, the horde still stuck down in the caves. They took out a large number of them before the rest surrendered. There were 12 whisperers left, masks off and hands in the air. A victory. And for the first time in months Daryl took a deep breath, not fearing that it would be his last.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

At the Hilltop Daryl wandered from the table where he had been eating over to the stables, whistling for dog to follow him. He was heading over to Alexandria today, wanting to take Judith and RJ back their so they could at the very least sleep in their own beds. With Michonne off helping some people she had come across, Daryl knew that the responsibility of these two children fell to him and he wanted to give them as much familiarity as he could. 

He walked in and over to where his bike was propped next to one of the walls. He wanted to give it a check over before they headed out, knowing he couldn’t take the chance of breaking down on the trip. He was crouched beside it, working on various bits and pieces when light footsteps sounded from behind him. He stood, about to turn around, when two arms wrapped around him from behind. He tensed slightly at first before relaxing into the grip of the familiar body behind him. 

He felt Connie nuzzle lightly into his back before he turned around in her grip to face her. She smiled up at him warmly. The two still hadn’t caught up since the kiss back in Alexandria and they had barely spoken since the caves while everything around them was so chaotic. He returned the warm smile to her and took a small step back so he could communicate with her. 

“Ya sure ya can’t come back with me?” He asked softly. She pulled out her notebook to reply.  
‘Kelly should be fully healed in a few days. Maybe I can find an excuse to come down then?’ Daryl smiled at her response. Kelly had taken a well aimed knife to the side during the final battle and had been bed-bound in the few days since on doctors orders. Connie was, understandably, reluctant to leave her.  
“Of course. You don’t need an excuse,” he spoke, signing along. His signing had improved a lot over the last few weeks and he could almost hold a full conversation in sign language alone. He was getting better at reading sign language too and he hoped soon they wouldn’t need to use the notebook. 

In place of a response Connie simply raised on to her tiptoes to place a kiss to Daryl’s lips. He responded immediately and pulled her closer to him again. They just kissed for a few moments, hands wandering. Connie let out a small sigh when Daryl’s hands came to rest at the bottom of her back. She could feel him hardening in his jeans and a smirk sprung to her face as an idea flitted through her mind. She moved away from his lips and began kissing softly along his jaw before reaching his neck and kissing harder, sucking a small mark into the skin. A groan escaped Daryl in response to the sensation and Connie felt the vibrations of it on her lips. She continued the assault, taking note of how he hardened further and his hips began thrusting forward minutely. 

Eventually she pulled away and could see that he was breathing heavily, eyes dark.  
‘You ok?’ She signed to him. He simply nodded and she signed ‘good’ before falling to her knees in front of him. Daryl inhaled sharply. He put his hands on her shoulders, asking all the questions with his eyes. She simply nodded at him, glancing to the stable door that she had pushed shut behind her. 

When she didn’t receive any protest from Daryl she reached forward and began undoing the belt on his jeans. Daryl breathed in sharply again as the pressure around his hard cock was lessened with the belt coming loose and again when she pulled the zipper down agonisingly slowly. If it had been a long time since he had even been kissed then it had been a hell of a lot longer since someone had done this for him. Connie pulled the jeans along with his underwear down to just below his ass, exposing his cock to the air. 

A shiver ran though Daryl’s body and Connie looked up into his eyes again, giving him the chance to say no or pull away. Daryl glanced around the stable and at the shut door before giving a small nod. She reached forward and wrapped her fingers tightly around his length, squeezing him at the base. He moaned in a way that he would never admit and was glad that she hadn’t been able to hear it, before putting his fist in his mouth. The door may have been closed but their were still plenty of people milling around. 

She ran her hand up and down his length slowly, watching his face and seeing how it contorted in pleasure. She knew that the door being closed wouldn’t be enough if someone decided they needed a horse at this moment and so decided that teasing could wait for another day. She lowered her head to him and licked around the head of his cock for a moment before taking him fully in her mouth. 

Daryl struggled to contain the sounds bubbling their way out of his throat and one of his hands drifted down to rest in Connie’s hair. He attempted to keep his hips as still as possible, not wanting to hurt her, but he couldn’t stop the small movements they made as she sucked him in her mouth.

The pleasure was starting to become too much and he could feel the first tingle of orgasm building in his stomach. If there was space for anything in his brain right now besides how great he was feeling then he may have been embarrassed at how quickly she brought him to the edge. His hips started moving more of their own accord now as Connie continued her ministrations on him, paying particular attention to the sensitive spot below his head. 

When he began to feel his balls drawing up Daryl hastily tapped Connie on the side of her head. She looked up at him.  
“I’m - you need to stop-“ he stuttered. He attempted to sign along but she understood what he was saying, the way he was twitching in her mouth giving away that he was getting close. However she simply returned to her position, doubling her efforts. 

Daryl gasped and tried to pull away but she reached up to his hips and pulled him forward. The move was too much for Daryl and he cried out, gripping her hair as he came in her mouth. The force of his orgasm knocked the wind out of him as he rode out the high that seemed to last forever. He could feel Connie swallowing around him and the thought made him shoot a little more before he was finally done. 

She took him out of her mouth as he started to soften and he reached a hand down to help her up. He had to lean heavily against the wall next to him as he caught his breath. He couldn’t remember ever coming that hard in his entire life. 

He began to tuck himself away as Connie pulled out her notebook, writing something in it before ripping out the page and folding it up. She leaned over to Daryl and kissed him gently on the lips. It was a chaste kiss and he didn’t have the opportunity to deepen it before she pulled away. As she stepped back she took his hand and placed the folded note in side it before kissing him once more and turning to leave. 

He watched as she opened the stable door, turning back to give him her signature smile before leaving. He stood there a little dumbstruck and still a little out of it from the force of his orgasm before he realised what she had put in his hand. He looked down at the paper and unfolded it. 

‘See you in a few days. Ready for round 2 ;)’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I’m thinking I’m gonna turn this into a whole story with a whole lot of plot and everything.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter. If anyone has any ideas or things they may want to see in the story then feel free to comment and I’ll see what I can do. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated as always. 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	3. The boot and the battleship

A smile tugged at the corners of Daryl’s lips as he watched Judith allow RJ to tag her. A shriek of laughter rang through the air when RJ turned to run from his older sister with Dog chasing after the pair excitedly. He watched as Judith pretended to be out of breath before she turned and ran in his direction instead, tagging him on the shoulder. A laugh bubbled out of Daryl’s chest at her antics before jumping to his own feet and taking chase after RJ. 

Dog barked with excitement as Daryl reached RJ but, instead of tagging him, picked him up and tipped him over his shoulder. They continued mucking around, Daryl and Judith pretending they couldn’t see RJ as he sat wriggling and laughing on Daryl’s shoulder. Dog circled around them, jumping up to lick at the boy and Daryl as they played. 

The game continued for a few more moments until Daryl felt the first few specs of rain fall across his face. He glanced up to the sky and saw that what had previously been a clear blue day had quickly become a sea of dark grey clouds. In seconds the rain started to pick up and Daryl turned to the two kids still playing in front of him.  
“A’right let’s head back,” he whistled for Dog to follow him and as he did the rain began to pour heavier than before, so thick it was almost a curtain of water. Judith and RJ started running towards the house, still giggling and Daryl set a light jog to keep up with them.

By the time they reached the house they were soaked through to their skin, hair sticking to their faces and water dripping off their chins. The door was quickly pulled open as they reached it by Carol who ushered them all inside before pushing it closed again. Despite the cold both kids were still giggling and Daryl couldn’t help but smirk at the scene in front of him. He turned to Carol just as she opened her mouth to speak.  
“I know what you’re gonna say. Don’t say it,” he chuckled. Carol raised an eyebrow at him before replying “Well maybe you’ll listen next time when I tell you it’s gonna rain, Pookie,” she then shoved his shoulder lightheartedly and ushered the kids and Dog through to the kitchen.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Daryl blinked his eyes open at the feel of a hand on his head and a heavy weight on his chest. Panic started to bubble up in him until his eyes came into focus and he was able to take in his surroundings. He was in the living room of their house in Alexandria. The hand on his head was running gently through his hair and the weight on his chest was a sleeping RJ, clearly as worn out from the days activities as he was.

Sitting up gently he looked behind him and saw that it was Connie gently combing her fingers through his hair. He smiled and relaxed again and she leant over and kissed him softly on the cheek. He looked over at the clock on the wall and noted that it was just gone 7 PM.  
‘How was your trip?’ Daryl signed to Connie, moving carefully and placing a still sleeping RJ on the couch next to him.  
‘It was good. No issues,’ she signed back. She then pulled out her notebook and wrote ‘not as interesting as your day by the look of things’. Daryl laughed and pushed her gently on the shoulder before replying.  
“Chased RJ and Judith around all day. Figured a little nap wouldn’t hurt,” it was Connie’s turn to laugh then.  
‘All these years fighting the dead and it’s the kids that finally wear you out,’  
In response Daryl stuck out his tongue and then stood, pulling Connie into a hug. 

When she leaned back from the hug a moment later he kissed her gently. It wasn’t long before the gentle, chaste kisses turned more passionate and Daryl couldn’t help the small groan when he felt Connie’s tongue against his lips. As their tongues began to battle, Daryl could feel himself becoming aroused. He pressed their bodies together more firmly and his hands started to trail teasingly up and down Connie’s sides before there was a cough from behind them. 

Daryl whipped around to see Carol stood smirking in the door way. Connie too looked over and both flushed with embarrassment at being caught like a pair of teenagers. Daryl discreetly dropped his hand in front of his crotch as Judith came from behind Carol and into the room, seemingly oblivious.  
“Daryl, seeing as Connie and Kelly are here can we play that new game Aaron got for us. Pleaaaase?” She looked up at him batting her eyelids in a way that never failed to work against Daryl. He looked over to Connie and signed.  
‘Wanna play a board game?’ When she nodded her assent he turned back to Judith and said.  
“Sure kid, go and get it from upstairs,” 

20 minutes later, Daryl, Connie, Carol, Kelly, Judith and RJ were all sat on pillows on the floor of the living room with a game of Monopoly set up in the middle. Aaron had found the game on a run a few weeks ago and had gifted it to Judith and RJ. But with everything that had happened none of them had had the opportunity to play it yet.

Carol, who was partnered up with RJ as he was too young to play on his own, briefly explained the rules to the children and Daryl, who had never played before, and then they all picked their pieces. RJ, unsurprisingly, claimed the race car and Judith quickly picked up the Dog, both placing them on the ‘Go’ square. Daryl looked at the pieces in front of him and picked up the battleship, Connie going for the boot and Kelly taking the top hat. With all of the pieces on the start, the game began. 

After an hour, RJ’s eyes started to drift closed and Judith was leaning heavily into Connie’s side. The game had gone quite well all things considered. RJ had initially wanted to buy everything but with some explaining and persuasion from Carol they had ended up with a full set of yellows, equip with 3 houses each, as well as 2 train stations and one pink. Daryl hadn’t faired quite so well, having only 2 greens, one light blue and a utility and very little in the way of money. Most of what Daryl had paid out had gone to Kelly who had managed to scoop up both dark blues in the first 20 minutes. She also had one of the train stations and the other utility. Judith had the final two pink houses along with the one brown and one orange but had been lucky enough to land on free parking twice. Connie then had an entire red set as well as the remaining station and the green that would have completed Daryl’s set. 

Although the game was not entirely finished, both kids were visibly exhausted from the day and Daryl decided it was likely time they both went to bed. They both agreed with little resistance, saying goodnight to everyone and heading upstairs to their rooms. Kelly and Connie began packing the game away, Carol heading to the kitchen to make some coffee and Daryl following upstairs to say goodnight properly. 

Judith was already tucked into her bed when Daryl reached her room. He saw her with her radio in her hand as she was most nights. She had already sent her message to Michonne but the look on her face told Daryl that she had not received one in return.  
“Hey,” he said from the doorway “you ok?” She looked over to him and nodded but he could see tears swimming in her eyes. “Ya know she’s gonna be ok,” she nodded again before speaking.  
“I know she is. She’s helping people,”  
“And looking for the brave man?” Daryl said questioningly. Judith hadn’t told him that Michonne thought she may have found a sign of Rick but he had overheard Judith speaking into the radio a few nights ago and she had mentioned the story of the ‘brave man’ that he knew was about Rick. 

Judith looked up at him in surprise before a look of guilt fell across her features. Daryl walked over and sat on the bed next to her.  
“Hey. I get it. But I need you to hear me. I ain’t leavin’. If he’s out there then she’ll find him. But I’ve gotta be here. For you and for RJ...”  
“And for Connie?”  
“Y-yeh. And for Connie too. And aunt Carol, and Aaron, and Ezekiel. Rosita, Eugene. Everyone else here an’ at Oceanside an’ Hilltop,”  
“And Dog?”  
“And Dog. I ain’t goin’ anywhere,”  
“Ok,” she said softly. He leaned down and hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry for not telling you,”  
“It’s a’right. I get it,” he pulled away before looking at her with his best stern face “but it best be the last time” she nodded at him before yawning sleepily. 

He got up and crossed back to the door, saying goodnight before closing it behind him and heading to RJ’s room. He was already asleep when Daryl got there, snoring lightly in his bed. He went across and switched off the light next to the young boys head before reaching down and pulling the blankets over him. He looked at the boy for a moment and couldn’t help but think of Rick. He had spent a long time looking for him and every fibre of his being wanted to be out there searching for him now. But he had responsibilities here and he knew that. Rick would want him here, protecting their family. And if anyone was going to be able to find him it would be Michonne. Still a part of him couldn’t help but feel he was betraying him by staying, by not being out there looking every day. But he knew what Rick would want. He looked away from the boy and left the bedroom, pulling the door closed, but not all the way, just how RJ liked it. 

Back downstairs the game had been packed up and the three women were sat chatting around the kitchen counter, coffee in hand. Carol handed him a cup as he walked in and he thanked her before sitting down next to Connie. He and Carol had spoken a lot over the last few days and resolved the tension that had been bubbling between them after the caves. He understood what she was going through and she had apologised for the danger she had put them in. It wasn’t something that either of them were willing to throw their whole friendship away over.

The conversation around him faded out and Carol yawned before announcing that she was heading to bed. She told Kelly that she had made up the spare room for her and Connie that the bedsheets in Michonne’s room had been changed if that’s where she wanted to sleep, before saying goodnight and heading upstairs. Kelly too headed up to bed a moment later leaving Daryl and Connie alone in the dimly lit kitchen. They sat for a while, hands linked on the counter, but neither moving to make conversation. Connie could tell that Daryl was thinking over some things and she squeezed his hand lightly and signed.  
‘What’s on your mind?’ He sighed a little and sipped at his coffee.  
‘Thinking about Rick. There’s a chance he’s still out there.’ They had spoken before about Rick and Connie had seen the various monuments dedicated to Rick Grimes and his son Carl. She knew how close they had been and how he had disappeared almost without a trace.  
“Michonne’s out there looking for him,” he told her. “I just feel like I’m not doing enough. For him I mean,”  
‘You’re here protecting his family,’ she signed. ‘That would be the most important thing to him,’ she squeezed his hand again. Daryl knew that she was right and he knew he had to be here for his family.

Daryl leaned over and pulled Connie into a kiss. He was thankful for her and the way she made him feel so at ease, like he didn’t have to worry that he was making the wrong choice at every turn. 

She kissed him back enthusiastically and Daryl was glad that they were finally alone. He stood, not breaking the kiss and wrapped his arms under Connie’s ass, lifting her onto the counter. 

They continued to kiss with wandering hands and Daryl’s earlier arousal came back with full force as his hips ground against hers of their own accord. She gasped against his shoulder when he moved to kiss along her neck, sucking gently at the pulse point. He continued his exploration with his mouth and reached her collarbone before her shirt began obstructing his path. Her own hands were scratching lightly along his back and his cock, now rock hard in his pants, ground against her core incessantly. 

Daryl moved to pull the shirt over Connie’s head before she pushed him back with a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her confused and immediately panicked. He worried that he had pushed it too far and she didn’t want this or that he had hurt her. Before his mind could fall into overdrive however she kissed him again gently before signing 

‘Downstairs?’

TBC......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Kudos and comments appreciated as always. 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


	4. Pancakes

The door clicked closed behind them as Daryl pushed Connie gently up against it, bringing their lips together once again. He felt dizzy in the most amazing way as his tongue explored the cavern of her mouth. He felt the vibrations of her gasp against his tongue and it sparked a moan of his own as they continued their kiss. 

The erection trapped in Daryl’s pants had become almost painful for him and Connie could feel it digging into her hip. She brought her hand down and rubbed at him through the denim and he pulled away from the kiss, letting out a shaky breath. Before either of them could get to carried away here against the door Daryl hoisted Connie up in his arms, her lags wrapping around his waist, and carried her through to the bedroom. Connie giggled as Daryl dropped her down onto the bed gently. 

He waisted no time in crawling back over here, linking their lips back together once again. They stayed this way for a moment until Daryl let out a surprised gasp as Connie wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them around. He stared up at her as she leaned down to grab the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Daryl couldn’t help but sit up and kiss all of the new skin the action revealed and marvelled at her breasts, confined in a black bra. He took one in his hand over the bra while the other snaked behind her to unclasp the garment, pulling it off her shoulders. She threw it behind her, roughly in the direction of where her shirt had landed, before reaching down again, this time to rid Daryl of his own top. He paused for a moment and looked into her eyes. When he seemingly found what he was looking for he pulled to t shirt over his head and resigned it to the same fate as Connie’s clothes. 

It wasn’t the first time that Connie had seen him shirtless but he still couldn’t help the nerves that began to form in his stomach. Connie appeared to notice his slight change in mood and slowly brought her hands to rub up and down his chest. She moved softly, calming Daryl and pouring every ounce of love through the touch, showing him that he was safe. Showing him that she cared. 

The implication behind the gesture became almost too much for Daryl and he flipped them back over again, engaging Connie in a fierce kiss. This one was more teeth and tongue than lips but it was perfect in every way. His hands wandered up and down the bare skin laid out under him, tweaking her nipples on every journey up and lightly scratching on every journey back down. He broke the kiss to lean down, kissing his way down her chest to her breasts and sucking lightly at the skin until it left a small mark. He continued pinching and pulling at her nipples as she gasped and writhed below him until she pulled him off. He then journeyed down lower and popped the button on her jeans before lowering the zipper. 

She lifted her hips, giving Daryl the space to pull the jeans and black panties down her hips and off her legs, leaving her gloriously, beautifully naked. He stood and stared at her, taking in every inch of skin, the smell of her arousal beginning to waft through the air. His own arousal twitched in his jeans and he couldn’t help but lean down and squeeze himself through the denim, moaning at the feeling. Connie began to writhe under the scrutiny and moved up onto her knees, dragging Daryl towards her by his jeans. She followed his steps and pulled the jeans as well as his boxers down his hips, watching as he kicked them off. 

She kissed his stomach, revelling in the way the hair that smattered from his chest and in a happy trail to his dick scratched lightly at her face. She kissed along his toned stomach and brought one of her hands to his hip to steady her before wrapping the other firmly around his cock. She watched him throw his head back and felt his hips buck forward, seeking friction from her hand. Slowly, she pumped her hand up and down the shaft, stopping at the head occasionally to gather the precum that had gathered there and using it to ease the glide back down again. Her ministrations continued this way for few moments before he covered his own hand with hers and pulled it off of him, chest heaving with the effort of holding back. 

She looked up and met his eyes and understood the meaning behind the look there.   
“Don’t want this to be over yet,” he said.   
He pushed her shoulders until she was laying back against the bed again before crawling up her body. One of his hands trailed up the inside of her thigh and continued up higher until it reached her hip bone. He felt her sharp intake of breath as he ran his fingers softly through the curls he found on her mound. They then dipped lower, circling around her clit before dropping to run lightly through her folds, pleased to feel the wetness already there waiting for him. 

With little preamble he pushed two fingers inside her, thumb on her clit and began working them in and out, curling, searching for the spot that would drive her wild. He knew when he had found it as her hips started bucking into his hand with abandon and she gasped into his neck. He continued to build her up, occasionally pulling his fingers out and focusing on her clit before dropping back down and after a while he began to feel her walls fluttering around his fingers. She was breathing heavily against his ear now, running kisses along his jaw line and a moment later the dam burst. Her walls clenched tight around his fingers and she shuddered and shook against him. He continued moving inside her, helping her to ride out the feeling before slowing as she caught her breath. 

He pulled his fingers out of her and looked into her eyes again. She smiled at him and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips which he returned passionately. After a minute he pulled away again and leaned across to the drawer next to his bed. He rooted around inside for a few seconds before pulling out a condom and showing it to her, a question on his features. She nodded her head and he almost thought there was a smirk there. He felt the need to explain himself.   
“Found then on a run. Figured I might need them eventually” he said and flushed deeply when she giggled at him. 

She pulled the package from his fingers and guided him back, laying him on his back once again. She then pulled the package open and, after stroking him a few times for good measure, put the condom on him and straddled his waist. His head fell back against the pillows and he took a deep breath to ready himself as she settled herself at the head of his dick. Their eyes locked as she slowly dropped down onto him. She went very slowly, relishing the drag, inch by delicious inch and by the time she was fully seated Daryl was panting with the effort of holding himself back. Even with the condom slightly dulling the sensation he had to hold still for a moment, willing himself not to cum straight away. She felt amazing around him, hot and tight, and he was almost embarrassed by the needy sounds spilling from his mouth. 

He grabbed a hold of her waist as she began lifting herself up and down on him, speeding up slightly each time. He couldn’t help but thrust his own hips up, trying to match her rhythm and fighting back the desire to just pound into her relentlessly. She was gasping above him and the sounds slowly drove him closer and closer to not being able to hold back. 

She sped up again until she was riding him at an impressive speed and Daryl could feel himself hurtling towards the edge. He brought one hand down and began rubbing fast circles over her clit. He desperately wanted her to finish again before he did and it was taking every inch of his will power to hold out. 

“Fucking shit,” he muttered to himself as her walls fluttered around him once again. The small moan she let out was what did Daryl in in the end. He stilled his hips for a second as the first spurt of cum shot up into the condom before thrusting his hips into her with abandon, still rubbing her clit. His orgasm was almost blinding, for sure the hardest he had ever come in his life, and he was relieved when he felt her walls tighten around him once again. 

Her own orgasm washed through her, heightening his as his cock twitched with aftershocks, before she collapsed forwards onto his chest, breathing heavily. They both laid there for a while, catching their breath, sweat slowly chilling on their skin. Connie eventually lifted up, holding the condom to the base of Daryl’s now softened cock. He reached down himself and pulled the condom off, getting up to throw it in the trash as she pulled back the blanket on his bed and climbed under it. The room had a light breeze that now they weren’t lost in the throes of passion, was glaringly obviously against their naked bodies. 

Daryl walked back over to the bed, joining Connie under the covers. He pulled her back to his chest and kissed the back of her neck lightly before she turned in his arms to face him.   
‘Worth the wait?’ She signed.   
‘Definitely’ he signed back. It was barely 5 minutes later when the two of them were overcome by sleep and snoring lightly.   
__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

The next morning Connie woke slowly and was peacefully surrounded by the warmth of Daryl still tucked up behind her. He had pulled her closer in the night and they had become a tangle of limbs by the time morning had broken. A smile formed on her lips and she turned to look at his face. He looked peaceful in his sleep, the lines formed by the stress they faced in this world softened and she swore he looked almost a decade younger. 

Her movement in his arms caused him to stir and when he saw her looking at him, the adoration in her eyes, he blushed deeply and ducked his head from her gaze. She leaned over and planted a lazy kiss on his lips which Daryl had every intention of deepening. She hummed and was just about to turn around fully to kiss him when his head pulled back, a look of disappointment on his face. 

At her obvious confusion Daryl pointed to the ceiling and shook his head.   
‘Kids want pancakes’ he signed, knowing that denying them for long would be futile. He reached over to the drawer beside his bed again and pulled out a notebook, one he had stashed there when Connie told him she would be visiting. He wrote on it quickly before pulling out the page and jumping out of the bed to get dressed. She looked down at it and read. 

‘Not what I wanted to be eating for breakfast but there’s always lunch I guess ;)’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter of pure smutty smut, you’re welcome ;)
> 
> Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> ~Mitch xoxo


End file.
